


Not the Original Plan

by LetsHaveABlast



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Reader is Written Female, Slow Burn, reader has female pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsHaveABlast/pseuds/LetsHaveABlast
Summary: It's been weird trying to get settled in Pelican Town, and you'd hope that you'd make more friends than an old woman and a cat, but you seem like a lost cause at this point. I mean, if you keep shoving eggs at people then bolting, you won't have a lot of time to build good friendships. Or maybe you will?---Hey! I really felt like there was a lack of fics about Stardew Valley, and I kinda just want to see what comes out of this! If you like it, let me know and I'll continue writing it, just testing it out :).Also, I'm still a beginner writer, so if there are any mistakes or things you find annoying, let me know!
Relationships: Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Oh, Hello.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Robin's son... it goes ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Reference - Spring

Your eyes fluttered open as the chirping birds roused you from your sleep, hissing and covering your face from the sunlight that streamed through the window above your bed. Groaning, you sat up, letting the thick quilt fall into your lap while you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. Blearily looking around, you squinted at the lump of fur that sat at the foot of your bed, ignoring nature’s alarm clock. You smiled, and shifted to nudge the felines back.

“Hey, if I gotta be awake, so do you,” you muttered to your cat, Cheddar, who chirped at your voice. He rolled onto his stomach, standing to stretch out before walking the length of the bed and settling down in your lap. He seemed to smile up at you, or smile as much as a cat can. You laughed and scratched at the top of his head in between his orange ears, which he gladly accepted

“Nice try buddy, but it’s…” you looked up at the clock on your wall, “seven thirty?? Jesus Christ.” You nudge your sentient heater off your lap, “I really gotta get up bud.” You slipped out of bed and stretched, hearing your back crack, you hummed. Cheddar watched you patter around the room, slowly waking up as you slipped on your usual attire to tend to your crops, and finally got off the bed as you headed to the door. You stepped outside and let the natural light flow into your cabin, breathing in the fresh air of Pelican Town, Cheddar weaving in between your legs for a moment at the door before taking off to wreak havoc on the birds that ruined his sleep. 

‘I don’t think I’m ever gonna get used to this,’ you thought as you smiled out at the land that you could call your own, the clouds clearing the sky, letting the sun shine down and hitting your face, warming your skin, ‘or at least I hope don’t.’ 

You filled out your normal routine; harvest the ripe crops, water the rest, dream about a sprinkler system as you begin to sweat, milk the cows, milk the goats, pat the cows, pat the goats, sheer the sheep, pat the sheep, and then it leaves you at the final task of the morning. You walked into the coop, empty basket in hand ready to be filled with fresh eggs. 

“Good morning ladies! You have anything good for me today?” You walked, patting the chickens that you passed while heading for the eggs, picking them up one by one. You kept up the one sided conversation with your chickens until the last egg. The hand reaching down for the egg was attacked, a small white chicken pecking at you hand as you swept up the egg. You placed it in your basket before looking down and squinting at the chicken who has now started pecking at your denim overalls, “...Bitey, I’d say good morning, but it never is for you.” You walked away from the offending chicken, saying your goodbyes to the rest of the hens, “alright, have fun today girls!”

You shut the door behind you and stared out into the farm, you sighed, “...I need friends... that aren’t chickens.” You leaned away from the door looking over the tall grass the chickens like to eat before remembering, a silo! You strode to your house, keeping half of the eggs in the basket, ‘Evelyn would probably like some fresh eggs, maybe Robin too’. You and Evelyn bonded fairly quickly in the town, the older lady encouraged you to plant some good looking flowers, and your little friendship has grown since, and no one would turn down some fresh eggs. You sighed as you took off from your home, walking down the path that connects your farm to town, “best friends with an 80 year-old… could be worse.” You shrugged as you entered town, heading for the older woman’s house. 

\---

“Robin? You here?” 

You stepped through the threshold of the mountain home, the cashier’s counter was missing a certain red-headed woman. ‘Shit’. You had spent a few hours in town talking to Evelyn and then making a trip to Pierre’s to grab some seeds for another harvest before you were able to climb up to the carpenter’s, maybe she had already gone--

“(Y/N)? That you?” You smiled to yourself as you heard the woman’s voice down the hallway, “Yeah! I have a big ol’ builder question for you.” You heard a laugh before Robin walked around the corner to greet you with a hug. “How’s the farm treating you? The coop holdin’ up?” she pulled away and stepped behind the counter. “Coop’s great, the farm is treating me to back pain, but I think the fresh air might cancel it out,” you smiled at the woman who laughed quietly. 

“Alright, so what is your ‘builder question’?” Robin asked while leaning on the counter and you brightened. “Oh yeah! I was wondering if you could help me out with a silo? I have a ton of stone and wood from clearing out that one area for the coop, just need some help getting star--” The sound of a door closing cut you off and you looked to you right where you could hear creaking stairs. Robin’s voice pulled you out of your curiosity, “Sebastian?”

Sebastian walked into view, clearly having just woken up by his wrinkly black long sleeve shirt and his slow blinks. You watched in confusion, ‘who… who is he?’ He rubs his face, groaning for a minute before nodding at Robin, almost walking off but stops and snaps his gaze over to you. You jump, but smile, albeit a little awkwardly. The boy was still clearly waking up as he gazes at you for a minute, only Robin’s voice speaking up to stop his weird stares, “Sebastian? Oh, have you not met (Y/N)?”

Sebastian shook his head no, before realizing he was just staring, “sorry… sorry, I just… uh,” he pauses before looking a little sheepish. Robin sighs, “did you seriously just wake up? Seb, it’s almost three!” ‘Seb’ sighs before rubbing at his face again, “I know, I know.” Robin sighs and turns to you who had just been watching the scene from the side awkwardly, “This is my son Sebastian, Sebastian, this is (Y/N) who moved here  _ three weeks ago _ , that you somehow managed to avoid meeting.” A laugh forced itself out of your throat at the red-head’s sass, but you tried to play it off as a cough and smiled at the boy in front of you, “hey.” 

Sebastian nodded at you, a little red because of his mother’s criticism, “hey… it’s nice to meet you.” You smile as Robin speaks, “you going to grab something to eat? There are leftovers from lunch in the fridge.” Sebastian nods and is about to head out, but you stop him, “wait are you going to your kitchen?” Seb looked at you confused, and watched as you dug around in the basket you had resting in your hands. 

“Here,” you shoved about five loose eggs into the raven haired boy’s arms, confusing him even further, but you smiled up at him. He looked between you and the eggs for a minute and you spoke up, “... just some fresh eggs?” Sebastian’s eyes shifted to his mother, who seemed to be holding back a laugh, and then sighed, “thank you…” You nodded, and turned to Robin, “I actually should head back to get these seeds planted, could you stop by tomorrow to talk about a silo?” “Yeah, no problem,” Robin agreed and watched you shuffle around to get ready for the walk home. 

You faced Sebastian, “it was nice meeting you!” Sebastian just nodded, shuffling the eggs around in his arms, trying not to drop them, especially in front of you, “yeah… see ya around.” You waved to Robin and headed out the door, leaving the mother and son in silence. “You really hadn’t met her? How long have you been in that room?” Robin shook her head at her son who was struggling with his newly gifted eggs.

“I just… haven’t gotten around to it,” Robin sighed at her son’s response. “Well I hope your pajamas made a good first impression,” Robin laughed as Sebastian seemed to suddenly realize his state of bed head and baggy clothes, but waved her son on, finally letting him head to the kitchen. Sebastian made it to his destination with all eggs intact, feeling a little proud of himself, and held one of the eggs up and stared at it. His face remained neutral as he grew a little curious of you, but immediately stopped as he remembered how he looked when he saw you. ‘I don’t understand how shit like this happens to me,’ Sebastian grabbed the leftovers and strode quickly to his room, embarrassed at the encounter, ‘this is why I stay inside.’

You shut the door behind you as you leave Robin’s home, sighing. ‘Could you have been more awkward? Jesus, might as well mark Sebastian off the mental list of potential friends, maybe even off the list of acquaintances too.’ You’ll probably never even see him again, you think. I mean you hadn’t seen him for the three weeks you’ve been here, maybe you can avoid him for the rest of your life… yeah sounds like a plan. 

You are about to turn and take the shortcut back to your farm when you hear your name called. Sam and Abigail take some final steps up the hill, waving at you. You smiled, you had met those two when you had just moved in, not close enough to call friends but you had had a couple of conversations, so you’re friendly enough.

“What are you doing up here? Farm stuff with Robin?” Sam questioned as they stopped to talk. You nodded, “yep! I need some stuff for the animals, but what are y’all doing up here? A walk?” Abigail shook her head no, “we’re gonna see if Seb wants to hang out… oh wait, have you met Sebastian?” You flinched and laughed at the timing, confusing the two, “Yeah, I actually just ran into the guy, but uh…” you got sheepish, remembering shoving eggs into the poor boys arms and running off, “I might’ve not made the best first impression.” The two look shocked at your words, what could this sweet farmer have done to make a bad impression? They looked at each other and simultaneously agreed that it was probably their friends fault, and you watched them have their telepathic conversation. 

“Uh, I’ll see you guys later,” you smiled a little at the two and took a step away, but Abigail stopped you. “Hey, wait! You wanna come hang out? We’ll knock that emo boy into shape, don’t worry!” she punched her own hand to emphasize the point as Sam nodded behind her with his arms crossed trying to look tough. You’d have laughed at the scene if you weren’t so confused, “... I’m… good, thanks? I have to get home and work, but have fun!” 

Sam released his tough guy face and instead reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Can we text you? I realized that I didn’t ask for your number last time we met, and you should keep in touch with us!” You were a little taken back by the offer, but exchanged numbers anyway, a group chat between the three of you popped on screen almost immediately and you smiled at them. ‘Maybe I did make some friends today anyway’.

Sam and Abigail waved you goodbye as they entered Sebastian’s house, commenting about how ‘he better not still be asleep’ and you softly laughed to yourself as you took a step to head back. ‘Okay, let’s hope I can actually get back before running into someone else, I have these seeds to plant and paper to organi… oh my god the paper.’ You sighed and slumped, looking down at your phone that read ‘6:25pm’ before turning around and heading back to Pierre’s where you had just been hours before. 

The doors opened with a jingle and you stepped in, exhaustion clear on your features. ‘Spring is going and summer is coming’ you thought, ‘I need to learn how to sweat less… if there is a way.’ Practically stumbling to the proper section, you didn’t even greet Pierre, only there for one thing. ‘Where is it… where is it… where--’ your thoughts were interrupted as you bounced off someone, righting yourself just barely enough to make sure you didn’t face-plant on the ground. You probably wouldn’t have had the energy to get up. 

You turned to face the person, “I’m so sorry, I’m really tired...” You looked at a chest before craning your neck to look up at his face. ‘Oh he looks strong… hope he’s the forgiving type’. “Don’t worry about it,” amazing, yes, “I wasn’t really paying attention either.” You smile at him, and he does the same back, all is forgiven as you hold out your hand to the man, “I haven’t seen you around, but I just moved into the old farm, (Y/N).” He shook your hand, “Elliott, I live down by the beach, I just moved in last year.” 

You looked at him with wide eyes, “Oh I’ve seen your house! I fish around there a lot.” You release his hand and go back to looking at the array of paper, “I like to draw down there too, it’s very relaxing.” Grabbing a few of your preferred papers, you stand straight again to look up at the man, “lucky spot, huh?” Elliott smiles at you, “yeah, I think it’s lovely, next time you’re around there, say hello!” You nod at him and smile, “I will, I promise! I’ll see you later…” you froze as you blanked on his name, oh shit. You were so tired, and you’re running on auto-pilot, names are just not going to stick right now. Elliott just laughed, and repeated his name and you sighed in relief, “I’ll see you later, Elliot.” He nods and you part ways, purchasing your paper from Pierre quickly before setting off back to your farm, hopefully before the sun goes down. 

You think about the past couple hours while you walk back to your new home. ‘Met a lot of people today, which is kinda surprising given how small this town is… I wonder what Cheddar will think.’ You sigh at your thoughts. ‘First thing, plant seeds, second, organize papers, third, stop doing weird shit like talking to your cat… and having conversations by yourself in your head.’ Walking quickly, you shake your head to get rid of your thoughts, the last thing you need to do is become the new crazy farmer.

With all your tasks done, you finally rested your body, laying in bed with Cheddar tucked under your freshly showered arm. “Alright, good night buddy,” you strained your neck to kiss his head, and fell back onto your pillows, your quilt slowly warming up with your body. You sighed and let your exhaustion lull you to sleep, dreaming of a certain raven-haired boy building you a silo. 


	2. Sorry about the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of days have passed since your last interaction with Sebastian, but you find yourself running into him again. This time he's not in such a good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Reference - Summer
> 
> WARNING: there is a little blood in this chapter, nothing too descriptive or gory though.

“Seb...Bastian...SEBASTIAN!”

Sebastian shot up from his bed, heart pounding before he shot his gaze over to his door where his mother leaned in, a glare sitting on her face at the sight of her son still in bed. 

“...yeah?” Robin sighed, “Sebastian it is almost four in the afternoon, you can’t sleep forever,” she shook her head, disappointed, before taking her leave and closing the door behind her. Sebastian sighed, ‘I wish I could,’ he thought to himself as he dragged a hand over his face, trying to appease his mother and wake up. He shimmied out of his bed and stretched, scratching at his neck as he looked around his room. The glow from his computer caught his attention and he slumped as he was reminded why he had gone to bed so late anyway. 

Sebastian crossed over to his computer, flopping down in his chair, looking over the code with sleepy eyes. He rubbed his eyes, hoping it would help, but he sighed when the screen continued to loop like gibberish. ‘When was the last time I stayed up that late and not finished something,’ Sebastian thought to himself, leaning back in his chair hoping that his drowsy brain would catch up soon. But his internal question brought him back to a few weeks ago.

\---

__ _ “Sebastian!”  _

__ _ Sebastian looked up, his sandwich mid-way in his mouth as his friends burst into the room. Sam and Abigail clambered in, the purple-haired girl pushed the blond out of the way and slammed her hands onto Sebastian’s desk.  _

__ _ “What did you do to (Y/N)!” Sebastian’s eyes widened and ended up biting into his sandwich in shock, successfully choking on the bread. Sam came around to pat the guy’s back as Sebastian recovered, “what are you talking about?” _

__ _ Abigail stood straight and crossed her arms, “we ran into her on the way here and she said that she probably didn’t make 'a good impression,’” she threw air quotes around your words, “and anyone’s who met her knows she’s super nice.” Sebastian squinted and shook his head at her, “...so?” _

__ _ ‘SO? So what did you do?” Abigail kept pressing, Sam stood beside her and nodded. Sebastian sighed, but really did think back to a couple minutes ago… did he do anything rude? If anything, he shouldn’t have made a good first impression on you, so what did you mean? Abigail cleared her throat, pulling Sebastian out of his thoughts, “look I didn’t do anything, it was just… awkward.” He scrunched his face at the memory of staring at her in a sleepy haze but shook his head. Sam and Abigail looked at each other, before back at Sebastian, deeming what he was saying was the truth. They sighed, “damn, I hoped there was gonna be some drama or something,” Sam muttered.  _

_ Abigail and Sam flopped themselves down around Sebastian’s room, the raven-haired boy grimaced, “no, by all means, make yourself at home.” He finished his sandwich while the three conversed, and then made his way to his new project and opened the code. “So, other than it being awkward, what did you think of her?” Sam propped himself on Sebastian’s bed to look at the other boy. _

_ “She’s… fine, why’re asking me?” Sebastian talked without looking away from the computer, knowing that this code was gonna be bad. Abigail spoke up this time, “Well, she seems pretty cool, she was looking at some of the comics that my dad sells. I think we could have another Solarion Chronicles player if we play our cards right.” Sam nodded, “yeah we even have her number now, so we can start hanging out more!” That brought Sebastian’s sight away from his computer.  _

_ “... you guys have her number?” Sebastian asked, “wha- when did you guys meet her?” Abigail and Sam looked at each other, the blond spoke up first, “I met her the second day she moved in, I helped her carry some stuff from Pierre’s.” Abigail nodded, “yeah and I met her that day too, my dad had me and my mom introduce ourselves when she came in.” Sebastian looked shocked at the revelation, ‘they met her weeks ago… and I didn’t even know she moved in.’  _

_ Sebastian’s friends laughed at his shocked expression, Sam speaking through his laughs, “don’t worry man, you’ll have plenty of time to catch up when we eventually get her to hang with us.” Sebastian sighed, as he watched his friends come up with plans to get the new farmer to join their little trio… without asking if he even wanted her to join. He grew irritated.  _

_ “She’s not like us, she chose to come here. To be a farmer. It’s not like she’ll just blend in seamlessly with us,” Sebastian snapped at his friends, going back to his code. Sam and Abigail looked at him silently and sighed, “who pissed in your cereal? She’s a new friend whether you like it or not…” Abigail looked down at the game spread before her, “and stop messing around on that computer and play with us.” Sebastian sighed, “I’m not 'messing around’, I’m work--” Abigail and Sam interrupted him by finishing his sentence, “yeah yeah, Mr. business. Whatever, just get over here.”  _

_ Sebastian sighed, but got up, knowing that saying no would just make things more irritating.  _

\---

Sebastian had stayed up until five in the morning that night, just to finish the code on time. He sighed, ‘why doesn’t anyone take me seriously’. Sebastian slumped his body onto the table in front of his computer. The silence that filled the room slowly turned into the pitter-patter of rain on his window, and he sacrificed a glance up and through the glass. Grey clouds filled the sky, rain fell on his window in a serene scene. He sighed and lifted his head to look at the code, ‘...a quick walk… yeah.’ 

He shuffled to put on appropriate clothes, and headed out the door, not bothering to grab anything to guard himself against the rain, hoping the water would wake him up. 

\---

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” Abigail pulled you into a hug as she rambled thanks on and on again. You laughed at the purple-hair girl, and patted her back, “it’s not that big of a deal.” She pulled back and shook her head, “no you don’t understand, I’ve been stuck on that level for weeks! Sam sucks at video games and Sebastian wouldn’t help me, you’re my savior.” You laughed again, and shrugged, “I’ve played through it a couple times, I’m glad I could help.” You smiled at her as the two of you walked out of her dad’s shop, surprised to see the weather.

“Oh wow, it’s really coming down now,” you stuck your hand out to catch a few drops, “you still wanna come with me to fish?” You turned to the girl beside you and she just nodded and smiled, “yeah, the rain looks great out on the water.” You nodded and grabbed the umbrella you had brought for the drizzle this morning, glad that you decided to bring it now that it was pouring. Abigail grabbed her own and the two of you stepped out into the rain. 

Right as you left, the clinic’s door creaked open, revealing Maru looking desperately up at the rain. “Really? Ugh, this sucks…” She prepared to cover herself with her hands when she caught a glimpse of the two of you standing beside her, “Oh, hey.” You smiled at her and greeted her, but was surprised when Abigail didn’t say anything, looking at her, she was a little red as she stared at the part-time nurse in front of her. You didn’t want to make assumptions, but this was a little obvious. 

“Hey, uh, you know what Abby, I have to run and talk to Louis about something, why don’t you walk Maru to her house?” You looked between the two girls, smiling wide as you gently pushed Abigail forward, as she looked at you stunned and grew redder. Maru looked surprised at Abigail, “oh you don’t have to, I don’t mind the rain that much.” You spoke up for Abigail, “Nah she was going to go see Sebastian anyway, right?” Abigail got the memo and just nodded, Maru shrugged, “alright, if you don’t mind. I'd appreciate it.”

You watched the two girls walk away to the mountain, slyly giving Abigail a thumbs up, which she blushed at but gave you one back before falling into conversation with Maru as they fell out of view. You smiled and sighed, ‘it’ll be a little quiet, but I should still get some finishing in.” 

You took a trek through town, heading to the beach hopefully getting some good fish that might get you some extra cash. ‘Town looks deserted when it rains, surprising for a fishtown…’ you thought to yourself as you continued down the path, observing the empty town. You turned to face forward as you made your way to the bridge, but stopped as you saw motion in front of you. It was obviously a person walking across the bridge, but there wasn't an umbrella in sight and you could see that they were soaked. You followed behind them, wondering what someone could possibly be doing in a downpour like this without some kind of way to keep the rain off them. 

You followed the figure all the way to the dock and watched them sit at the end and look out at the water. You sighed and walked up behind them. As you got closer, Sebastian’s raven hair came into view and you grew surprised. He seemed deep in thought, not even hearing you approach him while stepping on the old wood of the dock. ‘I’ve never seen him out of his house... Oh shit, I hope Abigail isn’t too awkward when she finds out Sebastian isn’t home,’ you thought, stepping right behind him, but he didn’t notice until the rain stopped falling into his already soaked hair. 

Sebastian looked up, expecting to see the clouds parting for a second, but was surprised to see you, holding an umbrella over the two of you. You smiled down at him, “you mind if I join you?” Sebastian wanted to say no, but your confusing appearance made him just stare, letting you take a seat beside him. 

“...What are you doing here?” Sebastian practically whispered, and you had to strain your ears to hear him. “I was gonna go fishing,” you looked over at him, “but I saw you walking around and decided to see what was up. You okay?” Your concern surprised Sebastian, people have gotten used to his constant brooding, and it was… nice to have someone seem to care about him. He looked away from your face and back on the water, “...yeah, I’m fine.” 

You knew he was lying, but smiled anyway. It wasn’t your place to pry. You looked out on the water with him in silence, watching the rain patter against the ocean. You sighed wistfully, “this is amazing, moving here was worth it just for views like this.” Sebastian glanced at you, he knew that he loved this view too, but he just didn’t understand why anyone would want to move to Pelican town, “where are you from?”

It was the first time you’d really talked to Sebastian, but you were still surprised by his curiosity in your life, “In the city a couple hours away.” Sebastian snapped his head to you, “you mean you lived in the city and gave it up for this?” he dramatically waved his arms toward the town. You leaned away from the boy, a little worried, “... yes?” Sebastian looked furious and rubbed his mouth before facing back to the ocean, tense. 

He laughed dryly, “you were living the dream and gave it up for this nightmare of a town.” You looked at the boy with wide eyes, “I mean… it wasn’t really 'the dream’,” you muttered. Sebastian continued to laugh, “oh trust me, it was. Everyone thinks I’m a free-loader here because I don’t stick my hands in the mud and plant shitty vegetables. If I lived in the city, no one would think my job was just ‘messing around’ on the computer,” he continued as you let him rant, absorbing the boy’s words diligently, “people would take me seriously, they’d respect me.”

You leaned back to Sebastian, no longer taken back by his rage, “I understand, you know, the pressure of people on your back--” “I don’t think you do actually.”

Your smile fell as you looked over at the boy who was glaring at you, “I really don’t think you understand me at all. You  _ chose _ to come here, you  _ chose  _ this life. If you understood, you’d still be living back in the city, living  _ my  _ dream. Instead, you’re raising crops and milking cows. You. Don’t. Get. It.” You looked at Sebastian in shock, offended. You let the silence between you two settle for a moment before standing. 

“Look, I understand what you’re saying, even if you don’t believe me,” you start, Sebastian almost interrupts you, but you keep talking, “ _ but _ , I do. And if you ever want to talk, I’ll be glad to listen, just don’t drag my life down to make your point.” You stood for a second, waiting for Sebastian to say something, but he never does. Taking it as a sign, you walk away, leaving your umbrella propped up to shield the boy from the rain as you make your way back home. 

It took you until you reached the bridge that connected the town to the beach that you realized, ‘did I just sass a grown-ass man?’ You paused for a second, ‘he deserved it.’ You continued to walk home, the rain soaking your clothes, but you didn’t care. 

\---

A couple hours rolled by before Sebastian realized it, and stood grabbing the umbrella and making his way home. The ‘walk’ was way longer than he wanted, and even though he was awake now, he felt heavier than before. Maybe it was his clothes, the cotton sweatshirt was soaked and dragged on his body. The whole walk back up to his mountain home was dazed, and by the time he got back, it was already ten at night. His exhausted self opened the door to his home, barely greeting his mother before going to his room. He set the umbrella against his wall as he rid himself of the cold wet clothes, and put on something warmer. His body fell onto his comforter, and he pressed his face into the pillow, his wet hair soaked the cover. 

He opened his eyes to look across his room, landing on the dripping umbrella resting on the wall. He sighed, turning to face the wall and trying to fall asleep without thinking about the last couple hours, and after a long twenty minutes, the raven-haired boy was out. 

\---

  
  


When Sebastian woke up, he was surprised to hear the early chirping of birds, something he hadn’t been able to hear often due to his disaster of a sleep schedule. He turned away from the light shining in his window and faced his room, seeing it in a light that he hadn’t seen in a while as well, the clean morning light spread across his room. ‘I need to dust…’ Sebastian thought as he rose from his bed, his usual grogginess that held him back wasn’t present, letting him get up and stretch, actually feeling ready to be awake. 

His eagerness to get to work halted as his eyes on the umbrella resting on his wall, staring for a moment across the room. It had dried overnight, now just becoming an eyesore for the boy. He sniffed and broke his gaze, keeping his distance from the umbrella as he went around it to head to the kitchen. 

A small gasp stopped his ascension up the stairs and he looked to his left. Robin looked at her son with wide eyes, her mouth ajar, “... Sebastian??” Sebastian sighed and continued his walk, “Don’t be so dramatic, I just woke up early.” He scuttled away from his mom and headed toward the kitchen, trying to avoid the questioning that his mother was sure to give him. He sighed as he walked through the kitchen’s threshold, his stomach grumbling at the lingering scent of his parent’s early breakfast. ‘It’s been a while since I’ve had coffee in the morning,’ he thought, pouring himself a cup from the previously brewed pitcher, sighing happily at the smell.

He started to set up just to make a simple breakfast, about to open the fridge when he saw a small basket with a couple eggs sitting inside. Sebastian grabbed the fresh eggs, ‘she must’ve stopped by this morning.’ While he was making his breakfast, his thoughts wandered to you. ‘Did… did she come to check on me?’ Sebastian shook his head, ‘I just met her, why would she even care, and why do I even care? She’s just a bad decision-maker with poor taste.’ He cracked an egg on the stove, his thoughts flashing to you shoving eggs into his arms flew through his head, and he sighed. ‘She’s funny… I guess, and Sam and Abby seem to like her…’ Sebastian leaned on his arm as he let the eggs cook, ‘I just don’t get what’s so great about her.’

Sebastian let himself enjoy his morning meal, relaxing at the kitchen table and watching nature through the window. He thought the birds were nice, and the croak from the early morning frogs could be heard faintly from the lake beside his house. Sebastian sighed as your voice rang through his head,  _ ‘moving here was worth it just for views like this.’  _ He let the words settle in his head… maybe you were right… maybe.

When he returned to his room, he strode quickly by his mom, hoping to evade the redheaded woman, but was caught. “Hey, Sebby!” Sebastian sighed at the nickname but turned to face his mom, who leaned forward over the cashier’s counter. He greeted her and walked into the lobby of his house, letting her speak. “Early bird today, huh?” Robin smiled widely, “You missed (Y/N), but it’s still really nice to see you up in the morning, next time I’ll wait to have breakfast with you! Sound okay?” Sebastian nodded, and went to leave before turning back to his mom, “... (Y/N) was here?” Robin looked curiously at her son, but nodded, “yep! You know, it was sad that you missed her, seemed like she was looking for you.” “What do you mean?” “Well, she really just asked if you were home. I offered to wake you up, but said she didn’t wanna bother you, she’s pretty sweet.” ‘That’s weird…’ Sebastian just nodded and parted ways from his mom, heading back toward his room.

He scratched at his hair and started toward his computer, his mind was fresh and ready to take on this ridiculous code that has been haunting him for days. He sat and started reviewing his work, taking extra careful glances at the numbers and letters in front of him. He tried his best to stay focused, but after twenty minutes of reading the same line over and over again, Sebastian sighed. ‘Why ask about me? We aren’t even friends, and besides, I gave her plenty of reasons to not like me before,’ Sebastian thought and rubbed at his forehead, red catching his eye. He tentatively looked at the object, the umbrella sitting there tauntingly across the room at him, and he sighed. He hesitated for a second, but he wasn’t gonna get any work done, no matter how awake and refreshed he was this time, with you sitting in the back of his head. 

He rose from his seat and got dressed in his usual black attire, grabbing the umbrella, and headed out the door and in the direction of your farm. 

\---

“Exactly, like I’ve talked to him once, what does he know about me?”

Your hen cocked its head at you as if she understood what you were saying, and you nodded in response, “right, nothing.” You reached over and grabbed your brown feathered therapist, placing her on your stomach. To anyone else, it would be a funny sight to see the farmer laying on the wooden floor of her coop with hens all swarmed around her, but this was a reoccurring event, especially before you made friends with Sam and Abby. 

You sighed, holding the hen in the air above your face, “I dunno, maybe I messed up. But I think being a farmer is a perfectly fine job! I mean especially with you guys.” 

“What about the cows?

You screamed, your grip on the bird falters and you end up dropping her ungracefully on your face. A sharp sting hits you above your eye as you’re met with a face full of feathers. You spring forward after the chicken leaps off your face, looking at the door of the coop where the man that occupied your thoughts looks at you in slight concern. 

“Wha- who- Sebastian??” You scrambled up to stand, trying to pretend you weren’t having a full-blown conversation with your farm animals, but he obviously heard. He opens his mouth to speak but his eyes leave yours and trail up to your forehead, wincing, “...you’re bleeding.” You whip your hand up to your forehead, feeling a wetness drip down your head, and close your eye as it begins to drip a little far. You pull your hand back from your face and with your good eye, look at the red stick on it. You wince, “oh, that’s not good.”

You move forward, “wanna follow me to my house, I just gotta get something on this so I don’t get it on my clothes.” You speak as you pass the man, and he’s already following behind you, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to surprise you,” he apologizes and you’re surprised for a moment before just smiling in response, “don’t worry about it. The farm came with the inevitable injuries, just sucks it was on my forehead… Evelyn won’t let this go until it heals.” 

Sebastian laughs a little to himself at your comment, still shyly following you into the house, but stops a little into the cabin. “Wait there, I’ll be right back,” you called as you disappeared around the corner, walking to your bathroom to get a rag. Sebastian looked around your home curiously, but he was truly embarrassed that he came here to apologize and ended up making you drop a chicken on yourself. He sighed and took in your room. It was nice, very warm, and homey, a stark contrast to his own dark style. You had dark greens, warm oranges and reds littered around the room, with warm-looking blankets. Some decorations screamed that they were left there when you’re grandfather passed, but held a certain nostalgia that made the cabin more friendly. 

What stuck out to Sebastian the most, however, was a pristine computer setup. It was a stark contrast to the farmer aesthetic of the cabin, clean-cut colors, and minimalistic. He was so shocked at the PC that he wandered over to it without thinking and dissected it with his eyes, gripping your umbrella in his hands. ‘This… this is better than my setup…’ A thousand new questions arose in his head as he looked at your computer and monitor as if it was pure gold in front of the man. 

“What do you think, pretty nice huh?” Sebastian leaped away as if he was burned by the computer, his face heating up in embarrassment of being caught. You stood near the boy, a rag in your hand and your face clean of any stray blood that may have dripped. 

He nodded, “I, uh… why do you have this?” You laughed, “you’re not the only one that plays video games, ya know?” Sebastian rolled his eyes, “yeah, but you don’t need this,” he gestures to the rectangular box beside him, “to play video games.” You smiled, “yeah I guess you’re right, but it doesn’t hurt.”

Sebastian waited for a proper response, and you just smiled a little, “It was for my job back in the city, didn’t have the heart to leave it behind with the rest of my apartment.” You patted the case of your computer lovingly, “it’s my baby.” The raven-haired boy just looked confused, “You needed this for your job?” You nodded, lifting your hand up to him, “happy to meet a fellow programmer, right?” 

Sebastian just looked at your hand in awe, trying to process your words while you awkwardly looked around with your hand slowly pulling away after not getting a handshake. Sebastian blinked, “...you’re joking.” “Why would I joke about that.” “I don’t know but it just doesn’t add up,” the boy deflated.

“So when you said…that you understood me...” “Yeah, I do,” you smiled at him while he began to flush, embarrassed about his outburst had no actual logic around it. Sebastian sighed, “I’m… I’m sorry, I just get so mad about things and it’s just--” You placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Hey, hey! Seriously, don’t worry about it. It’s not like you knew?” He nodded, but another question rose, “Okay, but if you were a programmer, why did you leave? That still doesn’t make any sense to me.” 

You seemed to ponder for a moment, before looking up at the guy, “I just… wanted to live for me, and not for others.” 

Sebastian took in your words and shockingly understood a little. He wanted to live for himself too, and he thought that getting away from this town would be the first step. Maybe… maybe moving here was your first step. 

You interrupted his thoughts, “I know it’s weird, I mean I enjoyed my job, but I couldn’t help but think I was missing out on something else, like something better than what I was doing,” you laughed, “but I couldn’t stray too far from my dream job, I still do work on the side, hence why I brought my baby here.” Sebastian nodded, a little dazed at all the information he just took in before you spoke up again, “so, what did you need?” 

Sebastian’s gaze dropped to your umbrella clenched in his hands, he released his tense hands and brought it up to give you, “uh, thank you… for this.” You seemed to remember leaving the umbrella for him and smiled softly, “thanks for returning it, but you know,” you took the umbrella from his hands and looked up at him, “if you ever feel frustrated like that, my door is always open. It isn’t safe to be out in the rain like that.”

Sebastian flushed as he looked into your eyes, it had been such a long time since someone had been concerned for his health, and the sincerity in your voice made his chest hurt a bit. He raised a hand to cover his face, pretending to use it to rub at his nose, hoping you didn’t see his pale cheeks get rosy, “yeah, okay…” he said dismissively. You smiled at him, which didn’t exactly help the patter of his heart, and he decided that he needed to leave. Like now. 

“Uh, I’ll see you later,” Sebastian turned to face away from you and raised a hand in a lackluster wave, trying to look chill in his frazzled state. You said a confused goodbye at his sudden departure but watched him head out the door and even walked to the window to watch him leave your farm. You saw him trip a little on his way down the dirt road, looking around to see if anyone saw before continuing on his way. You laughed a little, thinking that maybe he isn’t so bad.

Sebastian caught himself from tripping, his thoughts distracting him from the uneven road. He sighed in relief when he found that no one saw his little performance, but his thoughts returned back to you, your words of concern playing over and over in his head. If he doesn’t get the little flush off his face by the time he gets home, he’ll never hear the end of it if his mom, or god-forbid Maru, sees him. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but nothing could pull him from your voice, and he caught himself thinking that maybe you weren’t so bad. 


	3. Need a Hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sebastian have been hanging out more. He's not sure why, but he feels different around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Reference - Fall

A knock pulled Sebastian away from his computer and he blinked, waiting for the door to open, but when it didn’t, a small smile spread on his lips. He called you in, knowing that you were the only person that actually knocked and waited until you were granted access before storming into the boy’s room. The door cracked open as you peaked in, smiling when your eyes met his across the room and over his computer. 

You stopping by was a frequent occurrence after that one rainy day. Usually, it was just a stop and hello, sometimes it revolved around new games or comics that were released that day, and sometimes you just came to hang out and talk. Either way, the two of you had started to get along way better, Sam and Abigail too. The four of you talk more and more, and Sebastian cringes at the memory of saying you’d never fit in with the trio. If anything you made it better, Abigail now has a female gaming buddy who she can trash talk men with, you found a musical place in Sam’s heart after finding out you both like the same band and he’s also trying to teach you to skate and Sebastian had… you. 

“Are you working?” you leaned into the room, still holding on to the doorknob as you peered around the door frame. Sebastian shook his head no, and you smiled and walked in. Sebastian  _ was _ working though, a new commission had just come in and it was a tight deadline, but he found that if he told you he was working, you tended to rush what you were there for. He appreciated you respecting his work and all, it’s just… he liked having you around sometimes.

You walked over to the boy and stuck out both your hands, “okay, cover your eyes and cup your hands out,” you spoke gently, but with a twinge of excitement in your voice. Sebastian wasn’t as confused as one would normally be, you tended to show up with tiny objects or rocks that you think he’d like, and you were usually right. He followed your commands, closing his eyes and sticking out cupped hands. 

He could feel the heat from you as you leaned in, and he almost leaned back, hoping his face did flush at the close proximity. He felt your hands hit his own and he flinched, making you pull back for a second before whispering, “Hey, you gotta be super careful.” Chills ran down his body, your voice giving him an idea of how close you are as he felt your breath breeze over his cheeks. He really wanted to open his eyes. 

“... okay, okay,” he muttered and he felt you lay your hands back in his own, slowly parting them in his hand, a smooth warm object transferred into his hands. When you had fully pulled away, Sebastian peeked open one eye, looking down at his hands.

There sat an egg, but it was… unusual. It was black and grey, with red specks littered around it. He finally opened both eyes to look at the strange thing, moving his hands slowly around to actually get a good look at it before gazing up at you. You stood in front of him, an eager smile on your face, “isn’t it weird?” 

A small laugh burst from Sebastian’s throat, “yeah it is… what is it exactly?” You shrugged, “I mean it’s an egg, but I’ve never seen one like this before.” 

Sebastian nodded in agreement, even holding it up in the light to see if there was anything he missed. He smiled a little at the egg, it was kind of cool. 

“Where did you find it?” he kept his eyes on the egg while he asked the questions, you watched him from the side, your gaze softened as you watched his interest grow. 

Sebastian’s eyes met your own after a few beats of silence, and you jumped, flushing a little hoping he didn’t see your gaze linger a little, “uh… Oh! I found it in the coop, not really sure how it got there.” 

You grabbed it gently out of his hands, and smiled, “I’m gonna incubate it, maybe something interesting will happen.” Sebastian nodded, his own curiosity being fueled by yours. 

“I should get back, wouldn’t want anything to happen to this little guy,” you brought the egg up to your face and gave it a little kiss, making the raven-haired boy in front of you laugh a little. You headed out, saying your good-byes to each other. 

These little occurrences really added up, and now, a few weeks after his apology, Sebastian (and Sam and Abigail) were happy to call you a friend. You saw the other two on a daily basis, in town and often when they stopped by the farm. While you saw Sebastian at Gus’s sometimes, you usually only saw him when you made the trek to Robin’s for something, saying ‘hello’ on the side. 

\---

It had been a couple days since you’d shown Sebastian the egg and you hadn’t stopped by for a bit, probably not needing his mother’s help recently. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but Sebastian was kinda bored. Your random appearances were the usual for him, so he was at a loss as he had already finished his latest commission and now found himself just scrolling through forums, trying to fill the time. ‘What’s wrong with me,’ he thought, ‘I usually never get this restless.’ Sebastian sighed, standing and crossing the room, grabbing his phone. ‘Let’s see what Sam and Abby are up to,’ and he typed away.

\---

You hefted the bag of chicken feed onto your shoulder, continuing your march to Pierre’s to grab some more essentials. You waved at Evelyn, who was poking around the flowers in the middle of town. She had surprisingly let you off easy about the scratch on your forehead, only fussing over you for a couple days when the cut looked really bad. By now, it was practically healed all the way, no signs of scarring but it was still a little visible. 

Pierre’s doors opened with a jingle, and you stepped in. 

“Hello!” Pierre looked up at your voice and put on his customer service face, “good morning! What can I do for you this fine day?” 

You laughed a little at his facade but still went to go talk about some seeds that you were planning on getting planted before autumn hits. In the end, Pierre had to go into his storage to find something he thought you’d like, leaving you to space out by the counter. 

The jingle of the shop’s doors pulled you away from your thoughts and you turned to face the doors. Elliott walked in, a surprised look grew on his face as he saw you, instead of the town’s store owner, by the counter. 

You smiled up at the man, “Elliott! Good to see your tall self!” 

You and Elliott had grown quite close in the recent weeks after meeting, the similarities between you were far from few. You’d kept your promise to the man, whenever you went down to fish by his home, you’d stop in to say hello. Which led to stopping in for tea, and then stopping in to have tea  _ and _ to talk about art. You also spoke and reminisced about moving to Pelican town and how it’s changed your lives. You’d consider yourselves close friends if anything. 

Elliott got over his stupor and smiled at you too, greeting you in his gentle manner. You two spoke while he grabbed what he needed, before walking up to the counter where you were standing. 

You looked down at his hands, “another notebook? Didn’t you just get one the other day?” 

Elliott looked sheepishly down at you, “I already filled it.” Your jaw dropped at his words, “filled it?? That’s insane E! What do you write in those books?”

The man in front of you seemed to be debating for a moment, and you were a little worried about what he was gonna say he was writing… he wasn’t a closet perv… was he? His voice brought you out of your thoughts, “I’m writing a novel.” 

Your concern turned to admiration, “You’re writing a  _ novel _ ? That’s amazing! You’ve got to let me read it one day.” 

He laughed a little, “that might be sooner than you think,” he shook the notebook in the air, “this should be all I need to finish it up… maybe you can be my proof-reader.” You smiled and nodded, “I’m not super qualified, but I’ll give it a shot!” 

Pierre burst through the door with the rest of your supplies in hand, ringing you and Elliott up and letting you be on your way. Elliot looked down at all of your groceries and supplies, way more than one person could handle comfortably, “...do you need help with anything.” 

You shook your head, slapping a hand on your bicep, “I’m good! I’m strong and confident!” Elliott laughed a little, “alright, I’ll see you soon then.” You nodded and waved at the man as he left, then turned to face the supplies in front of you, “here we go.”

\---

Three steps out of Pierre’s and you had already dropped your wheat seed packets a total of seven times. You sighed as you heard the familiar sound of a paper packet hitting the ground. You bent down to retrieve the sneaky seeds, accidentally letting the bag of chicken feed slip off your shoulder as you did. You sighed and tried to recover all your goods again, knowing it was going to be a long trip back to your farm. 

“Do you need some help?” 

You turned around, looking up from your crouched position at Sebastian, who seemed to find your situation a little funny. You groaned, but grabbed all of your stuff and stood back up, “Nah, I’ve got it.” You didn’t want to look weak in front of the guy who told you farming was stupid, or at least that what you told yourself. 

You nodded in confidence at the boy, as a departing good-bye, but only got one step away before the chicken feed fell off your shoulder again. You heard snickering behind you and you even felt a laugh bubble up in your throat too. 

You turned to pick up the feed again, but you were met with Sebastian picking the bag up himself and lugging it over his shoulder, “Come on.” You watched as he stepped around you and headed toward your farm. It wasn’t until he stopped and turned to wave you in his direction that you’d realized you’d just been staring, “well? Don’t you wanna get home.” You shook your head, a little flushed at being caught, before you smiled and ran up to him, now carrying a one-person load of supplies. 

You stepped in time with him, “look who’s the strong guy now.” Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at you, “what are you talking about? It’s not like I can’t lift a few pounds.” 

You shrugged, “I dunno, you give me strong ‘I've never lifted a thing in my life’ vibes.” You laughed at the boy’s offended face, he spoke quickly, “hey! I’m not a stringbean. I have to have some muscle to work on my bike.”

Your laughs died down a bit as your farm started to come into view, “you’re bike? Bikes aren’t exactly heavy, you know.” Sebastian sighed and hit your arm, “my motorcycle, you idiot.” 

You looked at him in awe, “you have a motorcycle?”

“...did I not tell you that?”

“NO? How do you forget to mention you have a  _ motorcycle _ ?” 

Sebastian shrugged, “I guess it never came up… where do you want this?” You looked in front of you and realized you had already walked all the way back to your home. You were a little disappointed that your company would be leaving soon, but you pointed to the coop, “could you just put it over by the door? I’ll have to feed them after I plant some of these seeds.” 

Sebastian nodded, setting the bag down next to the coop before hearing the cooing of the hens on the inside. He turned to look at you, a hopeful look on his face as you set down the large supplies next to the turned soil. You laughed at his face, “do you… do you wanna feed them?” 

Sebastian cleared his throat, trying to act cool about it, “if you want me to, sure.” You played along with the boy, trying to keep your laughing to a minimum, and walked over to the coop.

You bumped him out of the way a little and leaned down to open the gate to the chicken’s short door. The hens filed out and you stepped back, looking up at the raven-haired boy as he watched in mild delight as your feathered friends gathered at your and his feet. A sudden thought crossed your mind, “Oh, wait here!” Sebastian looked confused at your outburst but did as he was told, waiting out with all the chickens. It wasn’t like he was gonna move anyway. 

You were inside the coop for maybe a minute before you walked out with a black puffball in your hand, “look!”

You held it out to Sebastian and he peered down into your hands. A small chick was asleep in your hands, the dark feathers contrasting with a little spot of red on its forehead. He looked at it curiously until he added the pieces together, “... the egg!” You smiled, nodding to tell him he was correct and handed him off to Sebastian. He laughed a little at the sleeping chick, “he looks so cool.” 

“Guess what?” A shiver ran down Sebastian’s spine as you whispered in his ear, trying to be quiet for the bird that rested in his hands, “his name is Sebby.”

Sebastian didn’t catch your whole sentence, but his nickname echoed in his head. A flush rose to his cheeks, he hoped he could play it off as the heat from the summer sun, but he still whispered and turned to you. 

“...what?”

You giggled a little, “I named him Sebby, you know, after you.” He doesn’t know if hearing the whole sentence was better or worse than not understanding before. 

“Wha- why?”

You covered your mouth with your hand, trying not to laugh too hard, “he, uh, he sleeps all day,” you laughed harder at the glare he sent you,” and he’s got the same colored feathers as your hair… so you know,” you smiled at him, “Sebby.” 

Sebastian wasn’t so much worried about a chicken being named after him anymore and was much more worried about the pitter-patter of his heart when he heard his nickname come from you. What’s up with that?

Sebastian sighed, giving in to the fact he was the name-sake of a chicken. You laughed a little before setting off to plant the seeds you just purchased. You turned and walked backwards while speaking to Sebastian, “just scatter some seed around and you’ll be a chick magnet.” You winked at the boy and spun around, missing the small laugh from Sebastian before he placed the chick on the ground and went to feed the birds. 

A couple minutes had passed, and you were sure Sebastian would have been done by now. Looking up from your position planting seeds, you saw the boy laying on his back letting chickens run over him and sit on his sprawled-out boy. You slapped a hand on your mouth, trying not to laugh out loud, before calling out to him. His head propped up, looking through the feathers he found you, and lifted his hand up to wave. 

“Are you having fun?” He gave you a thumbs up before sitting up entirely, crisscrossing his legs only to have his lap filled immediately with a hen, but not just any hen. You gasped and looked offended, “oh so you’re Bitey with me but Cuddly with him? Not cool dude.” The chicken just looked around jerkily while you shook your head. Sebastian laughed, “maybe she likes me better.” 

You nodded, “well she does like misery and brooding, so maybe.” 

You felt some seed hit your back and you turned, trying to look completely offended by the assault, but started laughing halfway through. The two of you laughed together, but when you opened your eyes, you saw a little black puffball following the path of seeds that Sebastian had thrown at you, ending up next to you. Sebby seemed to have used all his energy eating that seed and simply cuddled up next to your leg, seeking the warmth. 

You looked haughtily up at Sebastian, “well Sebby likes me and I don’t even have to be a drama queen.” Sebastian flipped you the bird and you gasped jokingly, covering Sebby’s eyes (which were already closed), “in front of my son?” Sebastian huffed a laugh as you started to giggle beside him. 

Your plan to finish planting seeds before sun-down was halted as you started talking to Sebastian while you two played with the hens. “Do you like the chickens,” you asked curiously, it seemed he really bonded with them fast. 

Sebastian nodded, “they’re probably my favorite farm animal, I used to go to Marnie’s just to look at them through the fence when I was a kid.” He leaned against the coop while you sat near where you were planting your crops, “I do like the frogs that live near the lake though…” 

You smiled, “I love frogs, I used to catch the ones that lived near my house when I was a kid, I would always let them go, though. I felt too guilty about keeping them in a bucket.” You both reminisced about catching frogs and even talked about how Sebastian would have pet frogs if it weren’t for Maru not liking the slimy guys. 

“Well maybe you could keep them at my place, and then visit them like a distant father,” you suggested to the boy, and he jokingly looked offended. “I would never treat my frog children like that.” Laughing, you both joked about catching some frogs at the lake the next time you visited. You popped up as you remembered something. 

“Hey, you said you explored as a kid,” Sebastian nodded as he listened to you speak, stroking the top of Bitey’s head, “did you ever go in those mines near the lake?” 

Sebastian shook his head, “my mom practically forbade me from ever going in there. Apparently, it’s super dangerous, barely worth the materials you find in there.” Sebastian thought for a moment, “there is one thing I always wanted to look for though. There’s apparently this gem called a frozen tear that is only found super deep in the mines, they sound really cool.” He looked up at you and found your face deep in thought, “you’re not thinking about going in there… are you?” 

You looked sheepishly at the boy, “I dunno, I’ve heard that there are a lot of ores that have accumulated over the past years… It would help me out around the farm.” 

Sebastian felt his stomach drop, looking over at you, worried, “I really don’t think it’s worth it… you could get really hurt.” 

Your face softened at the boy’s worry, “Alright, alright. I won’t, don’t worry about it.”

Sebastian nodded, hoping that you were telling the truth. He doesn’t know what he would do if something were to happen to you… what the hell. Why… it’s because you’re his friend. He would be worried about Sam and Abby if they got hurt too, yeah. 

His eyes traced over your face as you started to get up, remembering you had some work to get done for the day, and landed on the scratch above your eye. The memory of yelling at you on the dock flashed in his mind and he suddenly began to feel guilty again. You cared about him when he was a stranger, and he’s just now caring for you now that you’re friends… What a jerk. 

You planted a few seeds before the silence started to grow uncomfortable and you turned to face your friend, a little startled to see him staring at you, “hey… I was being serious, I won’t go in the mines…” 

Sebastian blinked, seeming to come out of his thoughts. He raised his hands, “Yeah, no, I know it’s just…” he thought for a moment before looking out at your farm, “I’m really sorry for how I treated you when we met.” 

Your eyebrows scrunched in confusion, “wha- why’re you thinking about that?” 

Sebastian stood and crossed the distance between you two, “I haven’t really stopped thinking about it to be totally honest,” he sighed and looked at you, “I was such an asshole, I don’t get why you even forgave me.” You cocked your head to the side a little, “...Sebastian, it’s okay. You didn’t know me that well, and I  _ was  _ trying to get in your business-” 

“Woah, wait,” Sebastian grabbed your upper arms, “are you really saying it was your fault?” You were surprised at his lunge and looked at him confused, “I mean, no? I’m just saying it wasn’t entirely  _ your _ fault…” 

Sebastian sighed, craning his head down to lean it on your shoulder. You were surprised by the contact, Sam and Abigail talked about their friend’s aversion to touching, but you suppose he’s alright since he was the one to initiate it. 

You heard him start to mumble, “I’m just really sorry.” Your body relaxed a little and you gave in to the itch of your arms, wrapping them around the boy’s frame and leaning into him. “Sebastian, it's really fine. I’ve already practically forgotten about it.” 

Sebastian tensed as he felt your hand crawl up his back, resting below his neck. What Sam and Abigail said was true, while he didn’t have a phobia so to say, he really just didn’t enjoy being touched by people (other than his mom). 

For some reason, he found himself melting in your arms. Maybe it was the summer heat that had him acting weird, or maybe it was lulling warmth you radiated that pulled him to you. You two held each other for a moment, the proper length for a hug before you began to pull away. 

Anxiety filled the raven-haired boy as he felt your arms begin to drop from his back, and instead of doing the normal thing and pulling back as well, he found himself holding you tighter. You stopped your retreat, trying to gaze over at the boy, but his face was buried in your shoulder, “Sebastian are you oka-” 

“Can we just stay here for a minute?”

His words were muffled in your shirt, but you heard them loud and clear, a small smile rose to your face as you placed your hands back up onto his back, even being so bold as to draw patterns between his shoulder blades. If this is what he needed, you’d be glad to give it, it didn’t seem like he took care of himself a lot. If a hug is something he wanted to indulge in, then be your guest. Plus, it felt nice. 

Sebastian sighed in relief, thanking god that he could stay this comfortable for a couple minutes longer. 

“Thank you-”

“Is this where you’ve been- HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!”

Sebastian did nothing short of pushing you away at the sound of his friend’s voice. You stumbled a bit but caught yourself before you landed ass-first in your crops. You turned to face where you’d heard the blond’s voice, and lo and behold, Sam and Abigail were walking into the farm, both wearing shocked faces. 

Sebastian felt all the blood in his body rush to his face, trying to hide it in the collar of his hoodie. You laughed awkwardly before you were knocked to the side, a new set of arms enveloping you. You stumbled a bit before looking at your attacker, Sam just grabbed you tighter, squeezing your arms to your sides a little painfully, “Sam, oof, uh, I can’t feel my arms.” 

Sam let you go, pouting while he did so, “Wha- so, Sebastian gets a hug but I don’t?” You laughed at the simple logic before opening your arms and letting the boy race into them, giving you a huge bear hug that was brimming with energy. You and Sam laughed as he swung you around like a rag doll, Sebastian and Abigail watching from the sidelines. 

“So, you text us wanting to hang out, never show up, ignore our texts and make us wander around looking for you, only to find you canoodling with our new friend…” she side-eyes him, “rat.” 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, the blush on his face still very present, “I wasn’t canoodling with her, whatever that means.” 

Abigail smacked her friend’s arm, “what do you mean? You don’t let anyone hug you, the last time I tried to, you pushed me into a table!” 

Sebastian shrugged, “Hey, I apologized.”

The purple-haired girl sighed, “well, hugging is basically canoodling for you. So yeah, you were canoodling.” 

Sebastian sighed, “whatever…” He turned to watch the scene in front of him, Sam was now asking you to try and twirl him around like he had done to you, but you seemed unsure, Sebastian smiled a little at the scene. Abigail looked in awe at her friend, he would normally never back down that quickly from a fight… and that smile.

She followed his eyes to their new friend and then a smile grew on her face as well. He started laughing, drawing Sebastian’s attention back to her, “... what?” Abigail looked into Sebastian’s eyes in confidence, “You like her.” 

Sebastian blinked a few times before his face grew red again. “Stop,” he turned away from the girl, “we aren’t starting this.” 

Abigail feigned ignorance, “what do you mean?” Sebastian side-eyed her, “oh you mean you’re super mega crush-”

A pale hand smacked over the girl’s mouth, as dark eyes glowered at her, “stop being ridiculous, I just met her.” Abigail sighed as he pulled his hand away from her mouth, as she snuck in a quick comment before you and Sam reached the two of them, “well I think you two would be cute.” 

“Hey, Sam and I were just talking about it,” you walked up in front of your two friends, “I had a pretty good harvest this week, do you guys wanna have a farm-fresh dinner tomorrow?” Sam nodded from beside you, obviously in on the plan. Abigail looked excited, “Yeah sure! I’m always down for some good food!” You smiled at her excitement and looked up at the raven-haired boy, “wanna come?” 

Sebastian surprised his old friends with his simple, “sure,” the two of them not used to the boy giving into plans so easily. You smiled softly at him and he gave a little smile back, “Alright, then it’s a plan! I have to get some stuff done around here, so you all should head out,” you shooed the three of them toward the exit of your farm, you really did have work to do and they were a bit distracting. 

“Oh wait, before we go, I have a question,” Sam turned to face you before reaching a hand up and rubbing at the scrape on your face, “where did this come from?”

Before you could respond, Sebastian slapped the blond’s hand away from your face, and you huffed a laugh. You looked up at Sebastian who turned away from you embarrassed, and you thought that you’d have a little fun.

You leaned dramatically onto Abigail, “you would never believe it, I lent my umbrella to Sebastian at the docks so he could stay dry while I wandered home sopping wet.” Sebastian looked at you curiously, were you really gonna tell them the truth?

You continued after grabbing Abigail’s hands, the girl thought your dramatics were funny, but Sam seemed to be holding on to every word, “and the next day, he brought it back, but instead of being kind and thanking me…” you paused for dramatic effect. 

“He hit me over the head with it!” 

Sam gasped loudly as you and Abigail shook with giggles. Sebastian sighed, “come on, (Y/N), Sam isn’t equipt for tall tales.” Sam looked between Sebastian and the two giggling girls, before piecing it together that you were joking. 

You laughed and stood up, “sorry, sorry. Would you believe me if I said I dropped a chicken on my head?” Sam just looked at you confused and crossed his arms, “if you’re just gonna lie, I’m not gonna waste my time.” He dramatically stomped away, Abigail following close behind, laughing while waving good-bye.

Sebastian finally went to follow the strange train, but turned to face you, “... I’ll see you tomorrow.” You nodded at the boy, “See you tomorrow.” And you watched as he walked off and down the train, pushing around his friends while they made their way into town. 


	4. Dine and Dash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam brought drinks to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Ref - Fall
> 
> Sorry about the late post!

“No! Get off!”

An orange fur ball jumped off your dining room table, running past your legs so fast that your arms weren't quick enough to catch the thief. You looked in anguish at your cat before taking off down the hallway. You stumbled as you ran, and Cheddar zig-zagged efficiently to evade your arms. “You little rat, give it back,” you grumbled, a little smile coming to your face as the ridiculous scene starts to process in your head. 

You could see the four-legged asshole heading straight for the underneath of your bed, and there is no getting him out once he’s there. In a panic you leaped forward, smacking into the ground while wrapping your arms around the thief, successfully capturing him.

You laughed in triumph, grabbing your cat’s robbed treasure from his mouth. The stick of butter had fang marks in it, now contrasted with a clear handprint as you yanked it from his mouth. “Well I can’t use it,” you released Cheddar who had begun to squirm in your arms, “but if I can’t have it, neither can you. Rat.” You glared at your furry friend, who simply jumped on your bed and began licking his paws, obviously over the whole ordeal. 

You stood and dusted yourself off before returning to your kitchen, throwing the butter away on your way in. You sighed and pulled another stick out of your refrigerator, opening it and chopping it into squares before sprinkling it into the bowl of mashed potatoes. You mixed the warm potatoes and butter, an amazing aroma rising from the dish. You smiled, looking around the kitchen at your prepared feast, and smiled wider, you were so excited.

This was the first time you have been able to show your triumphs so physically, like you literally put together dishes made from the food that you grew yourself. This was all you. You sighed wistfully, ‘I hope they like this… I think it’ll be a fun time. Maybe Sebastian will finally see the value in my farming.’ You laughed a little to yourself as you set up the dining table to seat your three guests, ‘he’s so cute.” 

The fork you were placing down clattered onto the table instead, and you flushed at your thoughts. “Did I… no,” you sighed and rubbed your forehead before going back to placing down silverware a little quicker than before. ‘I just got here! I can't already be interested in someone like that,’ you placed down the last spoon, staring down at the table thoughtfully, ‘... right?’ 

A knock broke you out of your thoughts, and you held back a surprised yelp. ‘Are they early,’ you thought, it was almost the scheduled time, but it was still early. 

“You can just come in,” you yelled from the dining room, and hopped into the kitchen to start getting the food set around the table. The few seconds of silence confused you, and you turned to face the door with a mash potato bowl in hand. Another few seconds passed and you set the bowl down to go and open the door, but a voice spoke up, “... I’d rather not.” 

‘Shane?’ Your eyes widened and you rushed to the door, swinging it open. There in all his glory was Shane, looking tired and uncomfortable. You stared at him for a second before clearing your throat, “What do you need?” 

He shrugged, his hands dug into his worn work jacket, “My aunt said you had a chicken that needed to be checked out, but she’s busy, so,” he brought one hand out and gestured to himself, “she sent me.” You were surprised. You do remember asking Marnie if she could check out your new chick, but you didn’t think she’d send Shane over… you guys weren’t anything but strangers. You don’t even remember talking to him, ever. You mentally sighed, you need to be better about that. 

“Oh yeah! Do you mind having a look?” You shut the door behind you, taking off the apron you were wearing and hanging it on the porch railing. Shane grumbled, “that’s why I’m here, aren’t I?” Despite knowing he was being rude, you couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Alright, cool. Nothing’s wrong with him health-wise, I don’t think, he just looks… weird.” 

Shane followed you to the coop, giving a confused grunt, “what d’you mean, ‘weird’?” You shrugged yourself, “have a look for yourself.” You opened the coop and stepped in, grabbing Sebby from the swarm of chickens and waddling out of the hen’s home trying to avoid stepping on any of your feathered friends and closing the door behind you.

Shane’s eyes widened as Sebby came into view, his black and red feathers standing out from the usual browns and whites, “...Woah.” You laughed at his reaction, making the man flush a little, “hey, lay off. I’ve never seen a chicken like this in person.” Your laugh lightened, “‘in person’? So you have seen it somewhere else?”

Shane nodded, “yeah we have a few old books about raising chickens that I’ve read through a thousand times,” he pointed to the chick, “this's a breed called a void chicken.” You looked surprised at the revelation, “... what does that mean? Is it a problem?” 

Shane looked down at the bird, staring, “not really, especially since you have a rooster. If you had a hen, you’d get more void eggs.” You nodded along as he described the bird to you, his words progressively getting more passionate the more he spoke. Your smile grew as you watched the man, from what you heard he’s often grumpy and one of the town’s drunks, but for a first interaction, there seems to be something else under all his thick skin. 

Shane looked up from the bird, seeing you smile at him, and backed up, coughing into his hand, “but yeah, void chicken. Very rare.” You nodded at him before holding Sebby out to him. He looked at the bird in your outstretched hands before you offered, “want to hold him?” 

Despite wanting to act nonchalant about the situation, Shane’s eyes glimmered a little, and reached out for the bird, knowing he already lost his reputation as a grump with you. The bird fit in his hands perfectly and Shane just looked down fondly at him. You shuffled so you were looking at him as well, shoulder to shoulder with the man, “you wanna know something funny.” 

Shane quirked an eyebrow up, “...what?” You smiled, “I named him after Sebastian.” Shane huffed a laugh, knowing Sebastian for a couple years and clearly knowing that it’s strange, “oh yeah? Why?” You pointed at the bird, “that’s why.” Sebby was fast asleep in Shane’s hands, the warmth must have lulled the chick to sleep. You laughed quietly as you both spoke excitedly about the bird. 

\---

Sebastian walked down the dirt road that led to your farm. He’d decided to leave early, wanting to have a little time to be alone with you. He cursed the thought in his head, ‘that sounds weird as fuck… ugh but it’s true.’ He kicked at rocks on the worn path, while he thought. You were calming to him, it didn’t take a lot of energy to be around you and it was nice. You were warm. 

He straightened his back, ‘so what if I wanna hang out with her alone, we’re friends. Friends do that.” He hummed in approval as your farm came into view.

His feet stuttered as he saw you huddled next to your coop, his chest pulled a little… but dropped as he saw another person beside you. His eyebrows scrunched, confused as he pieced the clothing and hair together, knowing it was Shane that you were pressed up beside. 

“Hello?” He spoke loudly, subconsciously trying to interrupt whatever was happening, and it worked as you jumped at the noise, stepping away from Shane and whipping around to look at him. He felt stupid that he smiled a bit as he saw you walk away from the other guy and up to him.

“Sebastian! You’re here early!” You smiled at him, refraining from giving him your usual hug greeting, knowing his thing about touching… but there was that hug yesterday. You’ll ask later. 

He nodded at you, “Yeah...,” then looked over at Shane, “what’re you doing here?” Sebastian dropped his eyes from Shane’s face to the man’s hands, where his namesake sat, sleeping. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight, ‘did she show him too?’ 

Shane held Sebby up, “(Y/N) asked me to check this guy out,” he looks at Sebastian, surprised to see the raven-haired boy with a sour expression on his face. He was looking at the chicken in Shane’s hands spitefully, and Shane's eyes shifted between you two before piecing a few things together. 

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Shane held the chick up and placed it near his stubbly face, making you laugh. Sebastian visibly pouted at the scene as you walked over to the usually more grumpy guy. It felt as if Shane was in on the secret you two were sharing, even though it was just a chicken. “You’re weird, Shane,” you giggled, grabbing Sebby from him, “I’ll put this guy in the coop, Sebastian, you can go inside if you want. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Sebastian stood silently for a minute, and you took a peek at him before you went in the coop, “Sebastian?” “Uh, I’ll wait for you,” Sebastian mumbled loud enough for you to hear, eyes still wandering around Shane’s form. Shane almost laughed, as you went in the coop to put the chick back. 

“So, you’re early huh?” Shane mimicked Sebastian’s stance, hands in the pockets of his jacket, but his figure made Sebastian look small. Sebastian shrugged, “Yeah? So, what?” Shane shrugged and tried to look innocent, “Oh, you know, It’s just interesting to hear you’re early for once, considering you being  _ on time _ is nothing but a miracle.”

Sebastian felt himself flush a little, but willed himself to try and look serious, “I just had some extra time on my hands.” Sebastian and Shane stared at each other for a few seconds. Sebastian never felt more relieved to hear his friend’s voices approaching him, thanking whatever god there was that he could get out of this situation. 

“Hey! Sebastian! And… Shane?” Sam continued to walk forward with Abigail by his side, “What’s up man, you coming to dinner?” Sebastian felt a weight on his shoulders, and suddenly all the relief he felt for Sam showing up, turned into rage. 

You had closed the coop door behind you, walking up to the crew, “Oh that’s right!” You stood beside Sebastian and looked at Shane, who was looking at everyone obviously entertained by the situation. “You wanna eat dinner with us?” You gestured to the others, “I made a ton of food, there would be plenty.”

Shane was a little warmed at the invitation, he really hadn’t talked to many people in the town that put up with his attitude enough to invite him to dinner, but despite the feeling, he decided to cause trouble, “Oh, I don’t know.” 

Sam spoke up this time, “Why not? You’re already here--” He got cut off as a certain pale fist hit his side, almost making him keel over, Sebastian looking over at the blond with rage. Shane held in a laugh, and you spoke up again, “yeah, why not?” 

Sebastian sighed, “I’m gonna go inside, it’s hot,” he spoke as he walked away, his excuse was barely audible as he reached your door, and you watched him with a worried face. You looked at his friends, who just shrugged at the boy’s behavior. 

Shane broke you guys out of your confusion, “Thanks, but I gotta go. Tell lover-boy I said bye.” Shane shook his head as he left, laughing to himself. You all gave your goodbye’s waving the guy out of your farm, and then you turned to face the closed door of your home, “You know what that was all about?” 

The three of you walked toward the house as you spoke, Abigail trying to reason, “Eh, Seb is just like that sometimes. He doesn’t get along with everyone.” You hummed, despite the comment, you were still worried. Shane’s words played in your head again, “also, ‘lover-boy'? Where’d that come from?” 

Abigail laughed as you and Sam looked at her, confused, “ahhh, don’t worry about that.” Sam looked at you and you both shrugged, letting it go as you opened and walked through the door, grabbing your discarded apron from earlier. Sebastian stood in the middle of the room, and jumped when you walked in, turning to face the group awkwardly, “I, uh, didn’t know where to sit.”

You huffed a laugh, Abigail and Sam laughing loudly as they followed you in the room, Sam breaking away to wrap an arm around Sebastian's shoulder, “Dude, you’re so weird.” Sebastian sighed and watched you and Abigail laugh as you walked into the kitchen, his face flushed in embarrassment. 

“Alright, you guys mind helping me get the food on the table?” You asked, and the three of them each took something to the table to set it up, while you pulled the main dish out of the oven. 

Sam set down his contribution on the table, “I brought drinks,” he said with a large smile. An array of alcoholic drinks sat on the table, seemingly to satisfy whatever anyone’s taste in adult beverages was. Sebastian sighed, “Really?” “We never get an opportunity to drink, Seb, so come on,” Sam whined, as the boys took their seats around the table. 

Sebastian groaned, “I just don’t wanna deal with… drunk Sam.” Abigail shrugged and placed down more of the food you prepared, “Maybe we should’ve invited Shane then, wouldn’t have been such a bummer."

At the other man’s name, Sebastian quickly grabbed a drink from Sam’s pile, opening it and taking a sip, “it’s fine, whatever.” 

You walked over with your oven mitts on, you’re tongue sticking out as you went to place the dish on the table, “It’s a bummer he couldn’t come, I oughta get to know him more.” You placed the chicken on the table and pulled away, Abigail looked in awe, “You’re kidding… A whole chicken??” You smiled, “I got excited,” you looked at Sebastian's worried look at the chicken, and quickly added, "also this chicken is from Pierre's, not my farm." The boy sighed in relief.  


You sat down next to Sebastian, and you all began to plate your food, conversation rising naturally. You smiled at your new friends, a warm feeling overtaking you at the comfortable atmosphere that they build. You snuck a glance at Sebastian while Abigail and Sam were fighting over the mashed potato bowl, he smiled softly at his friend. You leaned closer to whisper  to him  without gaining the other two’s attention.

“Hey, you okay?” Sebastian jumped a little, gripping his drink harder when you whispered in his ear. He turned to face you and found you closer than he would’ve thought, clearing his throat he whispers back, “uh, yeah. Why?” You sighed in relief, “I was just worried, you seemed irritated earlier…” Sebastian shrugged and turned back to the table to take a drink, hoping that you’d think the flush on his cheeks was his drink, “Yeah, no. I’m fine.” 

You didn’t believe the boy, but nodded, facing the table at the call of your name. Sam looked at you with mischievous eyes, and spoke in a knowing voice “So, why was Shane here?” Sebastian’s leg jumped at the question, thumping against the top of the table. He tried to hide his face when you looked over to check on him, taking another swig from his already almost empty drink. 

You sighed, “Sam, don’t be weird.” Abigail laughed at your immediate rejection, but played along, “well… Why was he here?” She raised her eyebrows, and you sighed, if Abigail took Sam’s side then there is no return. You turned to see if Sebastian would save you, but were surprised to find the boy looking at you intently, waiting for your answer. 

“Oh my god, you too? He literally came over to check out my chicken,” you waved your hands around, flushed at the implication that he would’ve come over for any other reason. “...Your ‘Chicken’?” Abigail teased, obviously reaching to make the joke run longer. Your face heated up as you tried to cover your bases, “Jesus! I asked  _ Marnie  _ to check to make sure my new chick was gonna be alright because he looks weird! Marnie sent Shane! Don’t be gross, I barely know the guy!”

Sam and Abigail laughed loudly at your face, and you just stuffed food in your mouth, trying to block them out. You froze when you felt a hand touch your unoccupied hand that was resting on the table, and you followed it up to Sebastian that was looking down at his food. You were confused, but when you saw the flush on his face, you realized his drinks must’ve already gotten to him, “Hey, you should eat some more, or else you’re gonna get drunk.”

He glanced over at you and nodded, starting to eat some food and you smiled happily and went back to your own meal, dealing with Sam and Abigail's taunts would be worth it if you were spending time with your friends. 

\---

By the end of the meal, you had only had the chance to have one drink, your friends across the table were pretty wasted already, and you laughed at their jokes throughout the meals and listened to them tell stories about when they were kids. Laughing at Sam’s story you peered over at Sebastian, and were surprised to see his flushed face, eyes glossed over from the drinks that he’s had. 

“Woah, Sebastian, buddy. You okay?” You leaned over to him and grabbed his arm, watching him slowly turn to look at you. He stared into your eyes, and you shifted your gaze, a little embarrassed at the eye contact. “Mmm yeah,” he mumbled, bringing his hand up to intertwine with yours resting on his shoulder. You looked stunned at the action as he lowered both your hands to rest on the table. 

Sam and Abigail's muddled conversation brought you out of your stunned gaze. You looked around at your friends, coming to terms that it would probably be unsafe for them to go home in their states, let alone deal with their parents. You were about to speak up when you feel a weight drop on your shoulder. You could guess what it was, especially with the strands of raven hair tickling at your cheek. 

Your face flushed rapidly, but you managed to calm down enough to clear your throat, “Hey, why don’t you guys sleep here?” 

Sam and Abigail shot up, drowsily excited, “Yeah!” Sam stood up, “Do you have movies? Man, we should watch a movie, like, like a proper sleepover.” You nodded and told them to go to the other room where your tv was, hoping you could convince Sebastian to get up and walk by himself. Sam leisurely walked over to the room, commenting on your decor, but when you looked up, Abigail stared at you and Sebastian with a grin on her face. 

“Looks comfy,” she said with a wink, and you almost thought she was sober, but when she stood and teetered a little while catching up to her blond friend, you knew she had also had a little much. Alright, next thing on the list.

You peered over at Sebastian’s head, turning a little to try and speak to him, “hey, Sebastian?” He groaned in response, and you smiled fondly, “Hey, hey, can you get up? We need to go sit in the living room.” You couldn’t make it out but Sebastian mumbled into your shoulder, it made you shiver, “...what?” Sebastian raised his head with a huff, “I don’t wanna move.”

You laughed a little at his childish behavior, “come on, buddy,” You stood while he had his head raised, “we have to.” Sebastian groaned but did as you asked and stood on his legs, wobbling and shuffling his feet. ‘How did he get this bad,’ you wondered to yourself. You carefully walked him over to the living room, finding your loveseat taken up by Abigail, and the bean bag full of your blond friend. You shuffled Sebastian over to the larger couch and set him there, letting him flop into the cushions.

“Does he always get like this?” You mumbled to yourself, but to your surprise, you got a response. “Seb usually doesn’t drink,” you turned to your blond friend who was busy looking through the movies that were available on your tv. “What do you mean? Why’d he drink tonight then?” Sam shrugged, “dunno, he must be stressed about work or something.” You looked at Abigail who was desperately trying not to blurt something out. ‘She must know… well at least someone knows what’s going on, I don’t need to meddle,’ you thought to yourself. 

You were about to go to the kitchen and grab some water for everyone, but a hold on your hand jerked you back. You fell back onto the couch, right beside the raven-haired boy, “wha- Sebastian I need to go to the kitchen.” He grumbled a stern and quick 'no'. You sighed, as much as you thought his childish mood was funny, you really wanna make sure everyone is okay right now. You stood, the hold on your hand not wavering, “Sebastian I’ll be right back.” He looked up at you with a glare and you attempted to smile back down at him, trying to be reassuring. 

Sure enough, he did let go, albeit with a pout and you quickly took a step out of his reach, “thank you.” He nodded and you walked off, Sam calling ‘I’m starting the movie!’ as you walked out. 

When you returned with waters not a few minutes later, Abigail was already asleep on the love-seat, while Sebastian sat with his head bobbing around, attempting to fight sleep as long as he could. You sighed and set the water next to Abigail and Sam, then made your way back to Sebastian. 

“Here, drink this,” you held it out to Sebastian and he looked at you firmly, as if to gauge whether he should listen to you or not. He huffed and mumbled, “...you left me.” You looked shocked at the boy, but then laughed and sat down next to him, “I needed to get this to make you feel better, will you drink it?” Sebastian looked away from you, mumbling out something, but you managed to hear this one, “You already make me feel better.”

You flushed as you stared at him, watching as he shifted his body a few times under your gaze. ‘Remember he’s drunk,’ you thought, ‘but drunk words are sober thoughts,’ you shook your head, ‘no, no he is drunk.’ You came up with a trick and grabbed Sebastian's shoulder, “well if you drink this, it’ll make me feel better too.” 

He whipped his face around to you and looked at you with wide eyes. He eyed the water before grabbing it and drinking as much as he could. You laughed into your hand, only feeling a little bad about tricking him, but at least he drank the water. You leaned back on the couch to start watching the movie that Sam chose, letting Sebastian place his glass on a nearby table and leaned back to sit next to you on the couch. Or that’s what you thought.

A weight fell into your lap, making you jump. You looked down to find a head full of raven hair resting on your lap, his legs swinging up to lay on the rest of the couch. You watched him settle into a comfortable position, wrapping his arms around your waist, “Woah, Sebastian… are you okay?” you whispered, trying not to alert the others. Sebastian’s small ‘yes’ was muffled in your clothing, almost making you laugh at the boy. You weren’t exactly opposed to the position, so you kinda gave in. 

You rested your body in a more comfortable position as you watched the film, a little distracted by the boy below you. Throughout the movie you two had shifted, now you were laying down on your back, Sebastian still wrapped around your waist but now his body laid in between your legs, his head resting on your lower stomach. He wasn’t watching the movie, in fact, his head was turned away from the screen and instead faced the back of the couch. 

Your hands smoothed over his hair distractedly, combing through his locks, making him sigh. Not that you heard those sighs, or you’d probably be a lot more embarrassed, but you were really into this movie. ‘I should ask Sam for more movie recommendations,’ you thought, brushing your fingers against Sebastian’s scalp again. He hummed into your stomach and this time, it pulled you away from the screen.

You flushed as chills ran down your spine at the feeling, heating up your body. Suddenly every part of Sebastian that was touching you became sensitive, his fingers on your back, his nose and lips on your stomach. You looked down at the boy from your position resting on the couch, his face was rid of his usual scowl and replaced by a gentle look as he rested. It was… nice to see him like this. 

As you stared at the boy, you didn’t see the movie’s credits start to roll. Or see Sam get up. Or see him walk over to you two.

“So, what’s going on here?” 

You jumped at the blond’s voice, causing Sebastian to stir, rubbing his face into your stomach more than before. You faced Sam sheepishly, “Uh, I guess he was tired?” 

Sam raised an eyebrow, looking a lot more sober than he did before the movie started, “uh-huh… and you were the closest pillow?” 

You smiled nervously, trying to get Sebastian up so you might be able to salvage the two of your images just a little, “haha, maybe…” you turned to the boy on your stomach, shaking his shoulders, “Sebastian, come on get up… Sebastian!” 

Sebastian groaned and raised his head. He didn’t look as drunk or flushed anymore, but instead, he was exhausted, his eyelids drooped and his face was lax. He scrunched his eyebrows, “no.” 

You blinked, stunned at the raven-haired boy who proceeded to drop back on your stomach to get comfortable again. Sam raised a hand to cover his laugh and you flushed again, “Sebastian, please? We need to go to bed, like in _an actual_ bed?” You started shifting, maybe moving would aggravate him enough to get up, you really hoped. 

Sebastian groaned again and grabbed you tighter around the waist, burying his face into your shirt before mumbling just so only you could hear, “... can’t we just stay here?”

You continued to flush at his words, but sighed softly and turned to Sam, “hey, uh, we’re gonna stay here for the night. Can you take Abigail to my room, and then you can sleep in the guest room… is that okay?” Sam looked down at you and his friend, something clicking in the blond’s mind as his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he smiled. Speaking softly as to not bother his friend, he nodded, “yeah, I’ll grab her. Goodnight, (Y/N).” 

You smiled at him and wished him a goodnight as well, watching as he turned off the remaining lights, lay a strewn blanket over you and Sebastian, and then carry the sleeping purple-haired girl into your room, exiting soon after and finding his own room. You smiled at his domestic scene… he really loved his friends. 

After mentally thanking Sam for everything, you turned back to Sebastain who had already begun to fall asleep. Sighing, you tried to make yourself more comfortable on the couch, scooting down a little, making Sebastian scoot up to rest his head under your chin, “You realize that I was trying to help you, ya know,” you whispered, “Sam’s never gonna let you live this one down.”

After all your shifting and talking, you weren’t graced with a response, making you huff a laugh, “alright, goodnight Sebastian.” You closed your eyes, feeling the slight tickle of hair under your chin. 


End file.
